My Sweet Prince
by Mon ange vole
Summary: Draco est un drogué, il rencontre Harry qui le sauve d'un mort certaine mais qui le quitte après une relation passionné, Draco est anéanti, il écrit une dernière lettre a Harry...


**Ma VRAIE premiére fic, écrite pour ne pas vraiment être lue mais que je me suis décidée à poster ! Certains passages ont étaient remaniés de force (j'avais perdu une partie) donc l'idée présente au moment de l'écriture s'est envolée, j'espére que ça choquera pas !**

**Les persos sont à JK Rowling, la chanson à Placebo**

**J'ai lu une autre fic aprés avoir fait celle-là qui utilisait la même chanson, mais je pense que la mienne et suffisament différente de l'autre pour que ça e gêne pas l'auteur mais si c'est le cas désolé, mais bon ! Elle appartient à tout le monde...**

**Rating T je pense, certains passages sont plus dures mais pas choquant donc je pense que c'est bon...**

**Couple : HP/DM Genre : Drama/romance**

* * *

**My sweet prince**

Je ne pense qu'a toi... Tu m'as quitté, tu m'as abandonné, tu était ma seule raison de vivre, tu était le soleil de ma vie, tu était celui qui m'avait sorti de l'abîme dans lequel j'étais plongé et tu est celui qui va me faire y retourner pour ne plus jamais en ressortir.  
J'étais bien avec toi, j'étais vivant, j'en avais fini avec toutes mes conneries, fini la drogue, fini les conquêtes d'un nuit, ou d'une heure, fini les nuits agités de cauchemars tellement réel que j'en tremblais toute la journée.  
J'avais perdu pied, je m'étais enfoncer dans un trou sans fond où la seule échappatoire semblait être la mort, je me perdais dans des mondes obscurs où je revivais sans cesse les souffrances de ma vie et pourtant chaque jours, lorsque je revenais a la surface, la douleur était pire, et je recommençais...je retournais dans ces mondes, je me reperdais dans mon esprit.Et puis tu es arrivé dans ma vie. Et je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me sortirais de là...

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me ferais transpirer,  
Je n'aurais jamais cru te faire le même effet, Je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir un tel désir, Je n'aurais jamais cru me sentir si honteux, »

Honteux de t'aimer, moi, avec mon sang souillé, mes remords, je ne te valais pas, je ne pouvais pas croire que toi, mon ange, tu puisses m'aimer. Je n'étais plus rien, mon nom était terni et mon âme était noire, et pourtant tu m'as aimé, tu m'as consolé, tu m'as fait l'amour, tu a été si tendre avec moi, moi qui n'avais jamais connu une telle tendresse, je n'avais était habitué qu'aux coups et aux insultes, je m'étais construit une façade d'indifférence. J'avais connu le meurtre et j'avais été détruit par la haine, j'étais devenu une loque incapable d'oublier l'odeur du sang sur mes mains et les hurlements de mes victimes, et j'ai cru que tout disparaîtrait si je laissais mon esprit s'égarer...mais le retour à la réalité n'était que plus dur et il m'en fallait plus...Mais toi...toi...tu était ma nouvelle drogue, tu était l'évasion mais tu m'as laissé et je vais retourner chasser le dragon... (1)

« Moi et le dragon, pouvons chasser toute la douleur au loin

Alors avant que je mette fin à mes jours, souviens-toi d'elle

Mon doux prince, tu es le seul Mon doux prince, tu es le seul »

Tu m'as détesté... Tu savais pourtant ce que j'étais, je suisun meurtrier, tu savais qu'avant toi je me faisais disparaître pour ne plus entendre les cris et ressentir les remords, mais tu en as souffert...mes silences te pesaient, mes pleurs te désemparaient, mes hurlements la nuit te broyaient le cœur, tu n'as plus pu...tu n'as pas pu supporter avec moi le poids sur mes épaules, tu était trop fragile, trop innocent, je t'ai donné un côté sombre, je t'ai ôter ta virginité, je t'ai fait découvrir un plaisir sans nom et je t'ai sali...

« Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir à me retirer, Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir à m'abstenir, Je n'aurais jamais cru que tout ceci raviverait la flamme, Refermerait le trou dans ma veine, «

Oui ma veine était refermée, tu avais réussi a me faire décrocher mais je suis devenu accro à toi, a ton odeur, a tes yeux, a ta bouche, a tes cheveux, a tes hanches, a tes gémissement, a ton souffle, je suis devenu accro a tout ton être et je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, ma vie est vide et mon cœur saigne.

« Moi et mon précieux ami pouvons fixer la douleur au loin

Alors avant que je mette fin à mes jours, Souviens-toi d'elle,  
Mon doux prince, Tu es le seul

Mon doux prince, Tu es le seul »

Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté, pourquoi as-tu eu peur...oh je sais trop bien pourquoi, je sais trop bien que je suis égoïste de vouloir que tu m'aimes encore, je t'ai détruit, tu m'as accompagné dans mon désespoir, tu t'es perdu avec moi mais tu as su te réveiller a temps...et tu m'as quitté...tu m'as brisé...Alors j'ai recommencé ! J'ai rouvert le trou dans ma veine, j'ai recommencer a chasser le dragon, j'ai recommencer a fumer, à boire,tu peux dire que je détruit ma vie mais sans toi j'ai déjà perdu le goût de la vivre, je me dégoûte et pourtant je recommence pour oublier...Je suis sale, un libertin, sans toi je ne suis rien, sans toi je ne suis rien du tout... (2)

« Je n'aurais jamais cru planer aussi haut, Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu baiserais avec mon cerveau,  
Je n'aurais jamais cru que tout ceci puisse expirer, Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu briserais la chaîne »

Ma douleur est maintenant insurmontable, je me défonce pour ne plus te voir, pour ne plus voir tes yeux émeraudes remplis de larmes, pour ne plus voir les grimaces de dégoût de tes amis et des miens, pour ne plus voir les autres, les gens insignifiants qui me jugent sans me connaître, qui croient que ça m'amuse, les gens qui ne voient pas mes regrets, mon désespoir, je me hais, j'avais réussi à m'aimer un peu, tu avais réussi a me faire croire que j'étais quelqu'unqui n'était pas complétement mauvaiset pourtant quand tu m'as quitté j'ai su que tu t'étais trompé. Alors j'ai choisi la facilité et maintenant je choisi la mort...

« Moi et toi bébé évacuons la douleur,  
Alors avant que je ne mette fin à mes jours, Souviens-toi d'elle

Mon doux prince, tu es le seul, tu es le seul Mon doux prince... Mon doux prince... »

Je fais fondre la poudre dans une cuillère, je prépare la seringue, la dose est trop forte je le sais, cela me tuera sur le coup...arrêt cardiaque...j'aurais aimé te voir une dernière fois, mais si je te regarde je ne pourrais pas, je n'y arriverais pas,alors j'évite d'y penser et je me concentre sur ma tâche.

La seringue est prête, je fais un garrot et jela plantedans ma veine...et j'appuie...doucement...doucement...

« My sweet prince you are the one »  
Tu était le seul.  
Je t'aime...

* * *

(1) expression qui signifie : prendre de l'opium

(2) extrait des paroles de Without you I'm Nothing (placebo)

* * *

**Donc voila, dites moi ce que vous en penser (avec un trés grande sincérité) je répondrais alors si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.**

**Note : la traduction n'est peut être pas exacte mais elle me convient comme ça je vous préviens !**

**Bisoux - AnGe**


End file.
